


Wunderbare Weihnachtszeit

by Schlaubina



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlaubina/pseuds/Schlaubina
Summary: Inspired by a similar incident last year. Short first attempt from me. English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes you're allowed to keep them. ;-)Title is German meaning 'Wonderful Christmas time'.





	Wunderbare Weihnachtszeit

Johnny and Moses are having a good time on the Christmas market. Riding the merry-go-round for the third time, still smiling and waving every time they catch a glimpse of their mothers standing between some other parents.

„Coming here was a great idea, Ness.“ Charity says.

„I know. Look how much fun they have.“ Vanessa turns around looking for Noah who was behind them a few seconds ago. 

„He‘s off to meet a mate from school.“ Charity smiles, not telling her girlfriend that Noah actually has gone to find a present for Vanessa. „Told him we‘ll meet again in an hour.“

„Okay.“ Vanessa smiles, too. „Have I told you Tracy ist going to babysit tonight? She wants to watch some christmas film with the boys. Including Noah and he said yes.“ She leans closer, almost whispering. „I thought you and I could do with some consensual adult time.“

„You always have the best ideas, Dr. Woodfield.“ Charity rewards her with a quick peck on the lips.

„Oi!“ A shrill voice behind them shouts. The two women turn around. „You better not do that in public. Or how am I supposed to explain that perversion to my little daughter?“ 

„Excuse me...“ Vanessa starts but Charity holds up a hand and immediately she stops talking.

Charity moves a step towards the shouting woman who holds a little girl‘s hand. But instead of being furious and shouting back she leans down to the girl and asks: „Do you know why I kissed my girlfriend?“

„Yeah, because you love her!“ the girl states and continues to eat her chocolate.

So Charity tells her mother: „You don‘t have to explain. She already got it!“ and turns around to grab Vanessas hand.


End file.
